


翻盖手机和Instagram

by CrazyCrazySugarCat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Pinto, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCrazySugarCat/pseuds/CrazyCrazySugarCat
Summary: Zachary最近发现Chris竟然还用翻盖手机，这让他感到很无语的时候，正好在INS上发现了一个有趣的图片。





	翻盖手机和Instagram

Chris有一台翻盖手机，一台几乎可以放进博物馆的古董级翻盖手机。这是Zachary最近才知道的。  
那天Chris刚结束上海的宣传飞回LA，Zachary为他开门的时候他看起来就好像快要困死了，以至于Zachary刚帮他把行李箱拿去房间放好的短短一会儿时间里，Chris就已经在他的沙发上睡着了。  
“嘿，醒醒。”摇晃着仰面躺在皮沙发上的那只大金毛，Zachary知道自己这么做好像有点残忍了，但Chris还是应该洗干净去床上好好休息。  
“唔？嗯嗯……”Chris应付着，费了一阵功夫才慢吞吞从那上面挣扎起来踱去浴室。Zachary顺理成章地坐下来，在等待Chris洗澡的期间他随手点开了他的Instagram，最近他又给他的狗儿子们拍了几张照片，配点什么文字好呢。Zachary想着，在沙发上换了个姿势，然后感觉到有什么硌到了他的屁股。  
“what the……”他咕哝着转身一看，在他柔软宽敞的沙发上有一个黑色的翻盖手机，陈旧的程度让Zachary有种自己刚才不小心踩到了个老爷爷的错觉。“这是……”他拿起来看了看，刚才只有Chris在这里躺过，这也就意味着只有一种解释。  
Zachary内心的震惊还没散去，“爷爷”的主人就从浴室里出来了。“我觉得你该调一下你家的热水器了，”Chris用大毛巾擦着金发上的水，“烫死我了，别说你家的狗儿们能接受这开水一样的温度。”  
“这是什么？”他冲Chris举起那个翻盖手机。  
“啊？”Chris没戴眼镜，他困难地眯起眼看过来。Zachary贴心地解释道：“我是说，这个……手机？是你的吗？”他其实内心是拒绝称呼那个玩意为手机的，老天，它连拍照的功能都没有。  
“哦，是啊。”Chris的回答倒是坦荡，“Zach，这应该算你不知道的三个秘密之一吧，我的确还用翻盖手机。”  
“耶稣啊。”Zachary低声感慨了一声，摆弄着手里的老古董，“我都怕我刚才压坏它了。它不会对你有什么特殊的纪念意义吧，Chris？”  
“额，别乱动我的手机，你就当这是我的一个怪癖好了。”这金发混蛋只丢下这么一句，就晃悠悠回房间睡觉去了。  
Zachary摇摇头，把那个黑色的硬壳小心摆到茶几上后，在Instagram上发了他的狗狗的照片。

第二天Chris还要参加宣传活动，在节目上他又提到了他用翻盖手机的事，Zachary看到了直播，主持人的反应比Zachary更惊讶更夸张，就连和Chris在一起共处了好几个月的剧组同事们也都纷纷表示“真的没错，我们当时都吓呆了呢”。  
看来我还不是第一个知道这事的人，Chris这个家伙有时候真是令人费解，“因为我有时候不想让大家找到我啦”？这理由，哈？Zachary一边把从超市买回来的东西一样一样放进冰箱，一边在走进走出的间档看多几眼屏幕上的Chris——尽管家里的电视音量开得很大，能让他在厨房里也听得见某人在节目上发出的大笑声。  
收拾完家里，他又看了看Instagram，果然上面已经出现了一片“ChrisPine翻盖手机”的话题，然而造成这件事的主角却因为没有INS账号而对这些事一无所知。Zachary郁闷地想，明明Chris平时用得更多的是他的苹果机，手机壳还是他送，和自己的一模一样。结果就因为Chris的一句话，那台自己从没见过的老古董忽然就受到了无数人的关注。  
Zachary点进Chris的话题里逛了一圈，几乎要考虑自己等到了万圣节的时候要不要穿成个翻盖手机的样子，来取笑一下Chris这反科技的叛逆心理。不过，万圣节还有好远呢。Zachary无奈地想。  
但有时候不得不感谢Instagram上的人民，脑洞真是大。Zachary刷着Chris的话题，忽然看到了一张图，fascinating，不用社交网络没有INS账号的Chris肯定不知道。  
在LA的一轮宣传完后，Chris得到了两天的休息。虽然Zachary没再看到Chris那台如此违和的翻盖手机了，但也不代表他会就此放过那个家伙。  
“你下个月有什么工作日程么？嗯哼？”此刻Chris窝在Zach家的沙发上，蓝眼睛眨巴眨巴的——就像期待得到主人抚摸的大金毛，Zachary心里暗想。  
“处理一些公司的日常事务，怎么了？你下个月应该还要跑宣传吧。”Zachary斜了他一眼，内心其实已经对Chris接下来要说的内容猜到了八九分。  
果然，Chris说了：“你能不能陪我去纽约的首映？”纽约首映是六月二号，Zachary的生日。  
“啊，还早呢，我可说不定。”Zachary故意欠揍地说，同时眼角余光没有错过Chris撇嘴的委屈表情。  
“哼，不想来那就算了。”Chris扭过身去不理他，翻身的时候他也被从裤兜滑出来的翻盖手机硌了一下，“哎哟。”他揉着被弄痛的地方，把手机胡乱地扔到了沙发的角落里。  
“你也觉得它很不方便了吧。”Zachary挑眉揶揄，“毕竟现在可没什么人还会把手机揣口袋里了，那样太不安全。”  
“谢谢你提醒了我，”Chris翻了个白眼，“我正考虑你生日那天也弄一台送给你呢。”  
“噢，如果这是个玩笑我勉强接受。”Zachary退出自己的INS账号放下手机，Chris还躺在沙发上毫无防备地说：“如果我坚持呢？”  
“比起你那失联工具，我更想要这个。”Zachary靠近沙发，把Chris拽起来从后面搂着他。  
“喔，想做什么？”Chris警惕地问。Zachary亲了一下他的后颈，手不老实地伸进Chris的衬衣里，Chris为这抚摸颤抖了一下，虽然他的心理依旧很戒备，但身体却不由自主地在温柔的亲热中放松下来。  
“那天你要参加首映礼肯定很累，我不介意早点收到我的礼物。”Zachary的嘴唇贴在Chris皮肤上含糊地说，“现在，放轻松，我亲爱的。”  
Chris发出一声满足的轻叹，他们的确有段时间没做了。“去床上？”他问。  
“不要，就在这里。”Zachary按住想要起身的Chris，有些强势地也挤上了沙发。虽然他的沙发很宽，但两个男人一前一后都坐上去未免也显得逼仄。“Chris，往前一点。”Zachary命令道。  
“别挤……”Chris的姿势有点不舒服，他抬起身子动了动，却正好被Zachary寻了方便，Chris感觉自己好像被夹在了沙发靠背和Zachary之间，跪坐在Zachary的大腿上，屁股正好对着Zachary的裤裆。“这样吗？”他有些担心地问，他现在已经很少会在做爱的时候紧张了，但是这个体位真的让他感到有些慌，毕竟他们从来没试过。  
“是的，很好，宝贝儿。”Zachary的语气带着诱哄，他左手穿过前面拉下Chris在家穿着宽松的裤头，手指隔着内裤开始揉捏起来。  
一开始Chris还是很享受的，在Zachary的套弄下发出细小的呻吟声，双手放在椅背上握成拳，腰也不听话地向后蹭着，感受到很快地Zachary的胯部也变得坚硬。Zachary揉弄着慢慢剥下Chris的裤子，另一只手在Chris挺翘的臀部流连着，挑逗着敏感的会阴。Chris的喘息更重了，这时候Zachary前面的手摸过Chris坚实的小腹游移到他的胸前，轻车熟路地摸到他右胸口上的痣，并在他的乳头周边留下几个红色的指印。右手指尖轻轻戳弄着幽闭的入口，Zachary啃了一下Chris的耳朵：“我很期待你的反应。”  
直到Zachary的手指进来之前，Chris都没发现这个体位有什么不对的地方。可是当zachary的手开始发起侵略性的进攻时，Chris一下没忍住叫了起来：“等一下！”  
“怎么了？”Zachary不怀好意地问道，手上的动作却没停，湿滑的手指一路勇往直前，Chris无暇顾及这混蛋什么时候变出的润滑油，他只是觉得自己现在仿佛陷入了一个危险的处境——他的腿被架起来完全地使不上劲，只能任凭身后的Zachary摆布。这太不利了，毕竟本来在床事这方面他就不及Zachary有经验……  
“先、先停一下……啊！”对Chris惊慌的挣扎声置若罔闻，Zachary又增加了一根手指。失去身体的主控权让Chris感到十分不安，他在Zachary的怀抱里起伏着，却无法逃开身后男人的掌控。Zachary的下巴顶着Chris的肩膀，腾出手抓住Chris乱动的屁股：“留点力气享受吧，你会喜欢这种感觉的。”  
Chris不得不承认当Zachary的控制欲全开的时候真的能让他觉得又紧张又刺激，他无力地发出一声颤抖的叹息，两腿有些麻酥酥的，Zachary还在捣着他的敏感部位，Chris的掌心都浸满了汗水，在光滑的沙发皮面上打着滑，这下他全身都没有可以支撑的地方了，戳在他体内的三根手指成了他全部重力的支点，Chris哀求道：“Zach……进来。”  
Zachary抽出手，将上满的滑液顺手抹到Chris的腿上，解开了自己的裤子。他把他抱起来一点，Chris自觉地配合着他的动作，Zachary托着那弧度优美的屁股，挺腰把自己送了进去。  
Chris感觉自己好像把自己钉在了一根灼热的铁棒上，他喉咙里发出破碎的呻吟，双手虚浮地按在靠背上才勉强稳住了自己。可Zachary却变本加厉地一把将他的手抓起来禁锢在头顶。Chris腰一软，整个人坐了下去。  
这下让他们同时深吸了一口气，重力让Zachary不偏不倚正好撞到了Chris体内脆弱的那一点，身体条件反射的收缩带来了巨大的快感。Chris带着哭腔大叫出来，Zachary的左手依旧牢牢地按着Chris的两只手，右手圈着Chris的腰，一下一下的挺动沉稳有力，他那么使劲，以至于他们交合处的毛发与私密敏感的皮肤都摩擦出一片艳红色。  
Chris眼前已经看不清什么了，他的身体昏昏沉沉地颠簸着，仿佛是置身于风暴与浪涛中的一条船。双臂被按在墙上已经麻木，腿上仅剩的触觉也只有与Zachary紧贴的地方的滚烫。Zachary的手紧紧抠在Chris结实的大腿上，忽然听得他发出一阵痛苦的尖叫。“Zach！”Chris的声音听起来是真的惊恐无助了，“Zach快停下！啊！我腿麻了！”  
“嘘嘘……没事的，很快就结束了……相信我……”Zachary松开左手，帮已经浑身瘫软的Chris调整了一下姿势，这个动作又是引得Chris一阵难过的啜泣。Zachary舔着Chris颈脖上留下来的汗，之后又凑过去亲吻他粉色的嘴唇。  
“唔嗯……”Chris也侧过头来啃咬着Zachary的嘴唇，带着些许的恼怒，他不说，Zachary还是能从他们的唇舌交缠中读懂，现在Chris也许的确是被弄得不舒服了。他安慰地伸手下去纾解Chris前面的胀痛，并且在自己和沙发的夹击中让出了更多的空间。Chris的头发还没长多长，鬓角处极短的发茬刺刺地蹭得Zachary的肩膀又痛又痒。  
他们的动作从急躁粗鲁变得缓慢轻柔下来，耳鬓厮磨了一阵，直到Chris主动放弃了和Zachary嘴唇的博弈，呼吸重新变得短促而不规律。Zachary知道他要到了，手上和身下同时默契地加快了动作，Chris发出几声低沉压抑的叫喊声，白浊无声而慷慨地喷洒了出来。同时Zachary也释放了，他在Chris身体里仿若谱写了一道波澜壮阔的银河。  
完事之后的两人紧紧相拥着并排躺在沙发上平缓着呼吸，Chris在情事过程中一直被委屈折叠的双腿终于得以舒展。“你看，我就说你会享受这个。”Zachary的吻从Chris的耳后一直跳跃到他的眼睛上，彼此呼出的热气喷洒在对方脸上。  
“起来。”Chris有气无力地抬腿踹了Zachary一脚，他还是有些腿麻，但Zachary却装得跟什么似的整个人趁机压到了他身上。“你这混蛋……”Chris说，他动了动身子坐起来一点，“你是怎么想到的这个诡异的姿势……哎哟！”他伸手一摸，掏出了第二次咯到他刚刚饱经摧残的屁股的东西——他的翻盖手机，那上面沾满了他自己的东西，看起来反倒像个什么猎奇的情趣用品。  
“还在用翻盖手机没有Instagarm的人自然很多东西没看到。”Zachary也注视着Chris手里那台湿淋淋的老古董，用充满赞叹的语调说：“不得不说，你的粉丝们真的是太有创意了。”


End file.
